Trouble Date
Blue and Pink's romantic meal is ruined when Red gets his salad tossed. Sacré Blue! Dick Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. Transcript (At a French restaurant, Le Food, Blue and the woman from Flame War are seated at a table.) Woman: This is such a nice restaurant. French cuisine? You're so cultural, Blue. Blue: Gracias! Woman: What's your favorite dish? Blue: Oh, you know, all the hits like Beef "Borgnonion" (Bourguignon) and French Onion "Sop" (Soup)... Woman: I didn't know you spoke French. Blue: Konichiwa. (Raccoon, who is seated near them, heard Blue.) Raccoon: Wwwhat?! Blue: When I was in Paris, I had the most delicious bowl of-- Shit! (Red kicks down the door and trots in with a violet woman in his grasp while tongue-kissing her.) Pink Woman (referring to what Blue was saying): Oh, is that a French dish? Blue: Uh... it means salmon. Pink Woman: You had a bowl of salmon? Red: Hey, Blue! Blue: Oh, no. Red: ♪I just got a new girlfriend. Who's that? That's your new girlfriend!♪ (points at the fat ugly girl) I told you to go home. (Somber music plays as she walks away.) Blue: Oh, uh, this is Pink. Red: And this is uh... What's your name? Violet Woman: (ditsy voice) My name's Stacy. (Leans on the table. Red leans back a little, trying to peak through her skirt.) Red: Really? (Sits next to Blue) Hi. Blue: Dude! You're ruining our first date, get the fuck out of here! Red: Yeah, right. Someone's getting laid tonight! (in whisper) It's me! Up top! French Waiter: (sets a plate of food on the table) Bon appétit. Stacy: You kiss your mouth with that mother?! Blue: (to Pink) I'm so sorry. (She glares at him.) French Waiter: Your oysters, monsieur. (Red picks up an oyster.) Blue: Uh, buddy, that's my dinner... (Red and Stacy look at each other seductively. Red opens the oyster shell and sticks his tongue out.) Blue: Red, what are you doing?! (Red rubs the oyster all over his face.) Oh, God, that's gross! (Stacy pulls out a baguette.) Blue: No! (Stacy starts putting it in her mouth.) Pink: Ew. Red: (his eye pupils shrink) The whole loaf! (Stacy swallows it whole.) Pink: Ugh. (Red devours Blue and Pink's ice cream which resembles two breasts.) Blue: Aaand there goes our romantic dessert. Stacy: Oh, baby. (Grabs the table's candle.) Blue: What are you doing? (Stacy starts licking it.) Oh, no! Oh, no! (Stacy blows the flame onto the floral centrepiece.) Blue: All right, that's it! (Red and Stacy grab each other and make out on the table.) Pink: (sighs) Take me home. Stacy: Oh, take me home! Red: Oh, yeah, let's go have sex in Blue's bed! (He and Stacy get set on fire.) Blue: Check plea--. -Episode ends- Trivia *This episode happened on the same week Flame War happened, due to the fact that Pink said they'll go out on a Friday. *Blue actually asked Pink out, which was seen in Flame War. *The episode name comes from the phrase "Double Date" where a friend and their date invites another friend and their date on a date. *Pink is shown to have no knowledge of foreign languages. *This is the first time the thumbnail doesn't feature Red, Blue or both. *The food that Red and Stacy eat (including the candle Stacy licks) seem to resemble a man and a woman's private parts (for example, the ice cream Red eats resembles two breasts, the oysters he eats resembles the vagina, and the french bread stacy eats resembles a dick). *Many Youtube users notice that the "I" in "DICK" in the end credits has a very close resembelance to a penis, despite the fact it is a loaf of French Bread. *Many fans are surprised that unlike Red, Blue, and Pink, Stacy isn't named after her own color. There actually are some other characters who aren't named after their color (for example: Lord Tourettes) so by now, its not all that surprising anymore. Credits * Written and Directed by: Ed Skudder and Zack Keller * Storyboards: Ed Skudder * Animators: Marius Alecse, John Dusenberry, Nick Butra, Brock Gallagher, Dan Forgione, Adam Rosette, Ed Skudder * Voices: Ed Skudder, Zack Keller, Shea Lodgson, Lauren Kay Sokolov * Music: Nick Keller * Sound: Zack Keller, Nick Ainsworth Recurring Gags Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES Shows with the "I"s replaced with a baguette and a candle respectively while the theme song plays, during the episode selection, dance music plays. Red Floating None. Auto-Tuned Singing None. The Last Line Being Cut When Blue said "please". Video thumb|left|500px Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Short episodes